


northern stars

by mellowly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pomor Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: norway longs for summer.russia is patient.(or: the sun was theirs alone.)





	northern stars

**somewhere in Vardø, june, 1758**

* * *

 

Far, far beyond the polar circle, that is where they meet.  
  
Norway is not ( _will never be_ ) good at saying hello. Russia is not ( _doesn't want to be_ ) good at saying goodbye.  
  
They do it anyway.  
  
The sun is up, and it will stay that way, all through the night. The summer is everlasting, thinks Norway as he watches it dip to the horizon, a breeze in his clothes.  
  
Russia smells of smoke and fur and tar and sea salt. He is the same as always.  
  
Summer is everlasting here, in the north, in their special little world.  
Norway lies back on a bearskin rug and looks at the sky.

Nakedness in body and soul, he thinks. _I can show him my heart and put it in his hands if I want to._  
  
Like this, in summer, when they have not seen each other in months, they too are everlasting. They take their time.  
Whispers in a language only they understand.  
Russia's kisses are slow and carefree. It's very pleasant.  
  
Their touches ebb and flow, like the tide that washes in on the coast, between their bodies, they are right in the middle of the forest and the sea, away from everything and everyone but themselves. The birds are asleep.  
  
Norway thinks they were made for this, edges of their bodies hemmed with golden light, windswept hair and warm, he whispers something he shouldn't and presses his mouth against Russia's neck, tasting his pulse.  
  
Ther are no stars, but he knows where north-east is anyway.

 -

_I'll wait for you here._

_I know._

_Until next time-_ _I love you._

_I know._

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing needs more love


End file.
